Two Different Worlds
by kazukarin
Summary: adopted:Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai, jobless and living together in hopes of surviving. They find an ad in the newspaper for 2 secretary positions, little do they know the bosses are Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi, the hot businessmen.
1. Chapter 1

The girls are 21 and the guys are 23, I'll tell you the other ages later and I change anything at all I let you all know.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice, Blackberries(God, I don't even have one), Ann Taylor, Liz Claiborne, and all the other brand names that ****Live For You and me wrote here.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

--Two Different Worlds--

-------------------------------------------

_Written by: Live For You__  
adopted by: Kazukarin_

----------------------------------------------------------

---Chapter 1: Introduction---

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

••Square•Plaza•Apartments••

"Ugh!" A brunette shouted as she scowled to her stoic best friend, who was currently trying to find her vibrating phone.

"When will you be quiet?" Her so-called 'best friend' said monotonously as she shuffled her groceries in her arms to find her vibrating phone.

"Hotaru! I need the keys!" The brunette shouted as she leveled the groceries in her slender arms.

"Too bad, I need to answer my phone. Blame my Blackberry─which is vibrating like hell right now." Hotaru stated as she reached deep into her back pocket of her jeans.

"Why is it on vibrate? How come the volume isn't on?" The brunette asked.

"Mikan. You know that I hate noise coming from my ass, or at least from my back pocket. And, my phone kept ringing in the supermarket so many times, I put it on vibrate." Hotaru stated as she finally dug out her phone and looked at the caller ID.

"Who is it?" Mikan asked curiously as she peered to the Blackberry's screen.

"How the hell did this stalker get my number?" Hotaru whispered, annoyed, to her herself as she pressed the screen's button 'ignore' and put it back in her pocket.

"It's that guy again?" Mikan asked as Hotaru put the groceries on the ground and nodded, digging through her black bag at the same time.

"I wonder how he got your number. I mean we were only schoolmates and now look at him, he has your number. And he's older than you. But you have to admit, it's a little cute. He liked you since, what? The 6th grade? And he's like...3 years older than you!" Mikan shouted as Hotaru found the silver keys from her bag. Hotaru shot up and glared at Mikan.

"Don't call that idiot 'cute'. Even a little. He's repulsive." Hotaru stated through gritted teeth and shoved Mikan aside, who was blocking the door.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry Hotaru." Mikan apologized as she smiled at her best friend's silent rage.

Hotaru unlocked the front door and pushed it open. She strolled in and turned to Mikan slowly.

"Bring those in." Hotaru demanded as Mikan sighed and walked in the small, cozy apartment. Once she plopped the bulky, brown bags on the counter, she walked out and picked up the others, which her best friend _nicely _placed outside for her to bring in. She placed them next the others and placed her shoes near the doorway, near Hotaru's.

Hotaru was a neat-freak, and it was hard to live with. But Mikan didn't care. They were best friends who didn't have any job as of now, since they just got fired yesterday, so they lived in an apartment that they both paid for. Hotaru was reluctant in paying, but she would rather pay half than all of it for a smaller apartment.

Their apartment was a normal apartment, two bedrooms, a kitchen, living room, and one bathroom. That's all they needed, though things did get irritating when they both had to go to the bathroom at the same time.

"Hotaru. We need better paying jobs. We can't even afford a car." Mikan stated as she sat on one of the wooden chairs. She faced Hotaru who was sitting on the couch and watching the news silently.

"We looked already. We have to settle with what we got." Hotaru said as she stared blankly at the news, not even paying attention to the flashing colors and the fat guy in a suit talking about a murder case.

"Hmm…do you think there's any other jobs out there?" Mikan asked dreamily as she rested her elbow on the table and placed her chin gently on her hand, sighing.

Hotaru got up and grabbed the Sunday's paper. She settled back down in the couch and sighed, turning the pages. She always looked at the stock market first, where she had invested in some shares. Then, after checking her stocks that weren't doing well, she turned to the job section.

Animal volunteering, _no way_, cashier, _I hate standing all day, doting on people,_ secretary,_ no—wait, that could work. How much do they pay?_

"Hotaru? What are you looking at?" Mikan asked as she got up and sat down next to Hotaru.

"A job offer." Hotaru said as she showed Mikan the ad.

_Secretaries needed! _

_For 2 men who desperately need secretaries, two in particular._

_N.H. & R.N. are the two who need secretaries. Please call this number if you are:_

_Over the age of 18, organized, and prepared to go to outings._

_#: 123-4567_

_Please call if you are interested. _

"Hotaru! This is perfect! Genius! You are a genius! We have to call this number!" Mikan shouted happily as she hugged Hotaru and got up to call.

"Mikan doesn't even know who these people are." Hotaru smirked, anyone who reads the newspaper or any popular magazine would know who _N.H. & R.N. _are.

It was actually kind of stupid to put _N.H._ and _R.N._ in the newspaper like that. Everyone would know who it was, and that may result in problems.

Almost everyone reads the newspaper and popular magazines in Tokyo, it's like a daily routine.

But Mikan didn't do either of those things, so she was hopelessly oblivious.

"But I do." Hotaru whispered as she got up and walked over to Mikan.

"Yeah…yeah, yeah! We'll be there! Ok, ok…oookkk…GOT IT! Thanks! Bye! Wait wait--! Ugh…" Mikan said as she hung up the phone.

"So?" Hotaru asked as she raised a brow.

"We got an interview! We can wear casual clothes, and it's at Hyuuga Enterprises, that big building. I was going to ask the girl who N.H. and R.N. are, but she hung up before I could ask. Oh well! Who cares who they are!" Mikan said as she sighed.

Hotaru nodded.

"When?" Hotaru asked, trying to sound curious, but couldn't help sounding bored.

"Tomorrow!" Mikan answered happily.

"Hmm. Well then, you need to act organized for this interview." Hotaru said as she walked over to the couch and sat back down.

"Are you saying I'm not organized already?!" Mikan shouted as she put her hands on her small hips.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying." Hotaru said as she smiled slightly at the indirect insult, that Mikan caught.

Mikan huffed and sighed at her best friend's behavior. She smiled and walked over to the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?" Hotaru asked stoically, walking to Mikan who was getting out the old frying pan which used to be glossy and glamorous—10 years ago.

"Uhh…" Mikan laughed nervously, tensions building as Hotaru narrowed her eyes and turned around, back to the living room. To the phone, if you want to be exact.

Hotaru dropped on the couch and reached for the phone, after picking it up, she asked,

"Pizza or Chinese?"

"Pizza." Mikan answered in a depressed tone; she sucked at cooking, and that was a fact.

Hotaru probably could cook if she absolutely wanted to, though she never did.

"Hotaru. I can't wait until we have that interview. Then we can hopefully take cooking classes. And we won't have to have an alternating dinner of pizza and Chinese Won Tons." Mikan sighed, sitting next to Hotaru who was arguing with the frightened pizza guy on the phone about the 'outrageous' prices.

"Hotaru, give the guy a break." Mikan commented as she smiled, remembering all the other times Hotaru did that.

"They got a new one, and he's obviously never heard of us, who are probably one of their 'best' customers. He has to learn this and not make things difficult." Hotaru commented, hanging up the phone with a satisfied look on her porcelain face, her lips arranged in a smirk.

"Hotaru. You never change!" Mikan shouted, embracing her friend in a spur-of-the-moment hug, which Hotaru pushed away from—annoyed.

"Stop that." Hotaru replied, as Mikan smiled, leaning back in her seat on the couch.

Mikan just pouted and crossed her arms. Then they loosened and smiled as she heard Hotaru speak.

"At least this pizza will be free."

"What?" Mikan asked, a smile adorned on her face, turning towards a smirking Hotaru.

"The pizza. We won't pay."

"What did you do Hotaru?" Mikan asked, a smile adorned on her face as Hotaru got up from the couch, reaching towards the tv remote.

"I confused the stupid man. And you know their policy. If they don't get it here before 30 minutes, it's free. He's going to take longer than that. So we don't have to worry." Hotaru explained calmly, her violet irises dancing with amusement as Mikan laughed and stood up.

"You're the best Hotaru!" Mikan shouted, hugging Hotaru who smiled—even in the slightest.

••Hyuuga•Enterprises•50th•Floor•Yuu•Tobita's•Office••

"Yome. Are you on crack?" A man with raging crimson eyes exclaimed cooly—yet angrily—as he slammed the crisp newspaper down on the glossy mahogany desk, the young man looking up, fear evident in his eyes, and yet he had a cheeky grin on his young face.

"Nope! Why?" The younger one asked, scratching his sandy locks with a ballpoint pen, trying to make his cerulean eyes look absorbed in his paperwork, which was a word find; level 2 to be exact.

"Why in hell would you put in a local newspaper that Ruka and I need damn secretaries?" Natsume Hyuuga; the raven-haired man stated grimly, pointing to the very ad that the two girls had applied for.

"Because! This is the best way to get the best people! It's genius if you think about it Natsume." Kokoro Yome, or Koko, the sandy haired man, pointed out, putting his pen down and smiling even wider; you could see the 'Cheshire Cat' in his face, since he did play that part in an 'Alice in Wonderland' play in high school.

"It's stupid. Take it out. I don't want millions of girls filling up the lobby tomorrow." Natsume demanded, his eyes narrowed at Koko, who was currently pretending to be working on his word find.

"No can do. It's already out, it'll be hard to get it out, and then we would get calls and all that crap. Besides, this was _all _Yuu's idea; who is currently in the _lavatory_, whatever that is." Koko smiled, circling the word 'Christmas'. Apparently the word find was a Christmas edition.

"Dammit." Natsume grumbled, raking his messy locks with his fingers, turning around and heading for the door, but stopped by Koko's amused voice.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it'll be fine. Besides, how bad can it be?" Koko suggested, laughing at his thoughts at the moment.

"Besides, you're not the one trying to find 'silver bells' in this damn word find. You know, just because it's level two, doesn't mean that—!" Koko's rant was stopped by Natsume's slim finger, pointing to the letters in the word find that spelled 'silver bells', which was backwards, probably the reason for Koko's distress.

"Oh! Thanks my man!" Koko smiled, circling it eagerly and crossing out the word on the wt ord bank.

"Shut up." Natsume stated, turning around and finally getting to exit the office of Yuu Tobita, who was in the _bathroom_.

And apparently Koko raided his office, since there was a mountain of candy wrappers in the trashcan.

Koko would never learn.

••Hyuuga•Enterprises•Limo•Outside•Hyuuga•Enterprises•Building••

"Holy crap." Koko stated, eyes wide and jaw open, ready for flies to come in any time.

"You're gonna be dead by the end of this Yome." Natsume threatened, his crimson eyes narrowing at the sight of the a _looonnnnnnggg_ line of girls at the door of Hyuuga Enterprises from his tinted limo's window, which was filled with 3 other men, Ruka Nogi, Kokoro Yome, and Yuu Tobita.

Kitsuneme was already inside, playing Playstation 3 in the game room, which was donated for the _children playroom_, when clients have children that need to be babysat while they talk to the employees.

"I didn't know this many people were coming! I mean, this must go all the way down the street right?! Even farther! Damn you guys are popular!" Koko exclaimed, sticking his face on the window, causing smudges from the grease on his skin.

"Koko, get off the window." Yuu told him, pushing his square glasses up the bridge of his nose intelligently.

"Don't be such a goody-goody Yuu!" Koko replied, his voice muffled from the glass.

"Yome. Those stupid girls might see you, then what's gonna happen?" Natsume stated, as Koko's eyes widened and he turned, his skin and the glass breaking contact immediately.

"You wouldn't!" Koko shouted, his eyes pleading.

"I would if you don't stop it. You're going to have to clean the car." Natsume said, leaning back in the leather seat and sighing, closing his eyes.

"Natsume, how are we going to do this? I mean, this must be at least…500 girls. That's ridiculous! And you really want to know what's stupid? Koko putting _N.H. _and _R.N. _on the paper!" Ruka exclaimed, his ocean eyes turned to Koko accusingly.

"Who would call for a interview with no information!?" Koko exclaimed, flailing his arms around.

"That would make it easier, since we could take the first 2 who come." Ruka pointed out, but Koko disagreed.

"No, what if they were geeks who didn't know what 2 plus 2 was and were just desperate for jobs?! That would certainly cause a commotion." Koko explained, nodding to himself and crossing his arms, feeling smart.

"I guess…" Ruka sighed depressingly as Yuu nodded.

Then, there were a bunch of cheers from outside of the limo. They all looked out of the window, Koko the most excited, and saw a bunch of people crowding around a pink convertible.

"Koizumi." Natsume muttered, putting his hands behind his head lazily as he closed his eyes once again, disinterested at the scene before him.

The limo they were in entered the gated parking lot, now hidden from the scene outside.

"I wonder what she is doing here." Yuu asked, opening the car door and trading his glasses for black shades. Koko did the same, while Natsume and Ruka put on hoodies, for disguise purposes.

They walked in the building from a backdoor, and got into a reserved elevator, pressing the top floor, 50.

As the elevator rose, they took off their disguises.

"Hey, how long do you think this will take?" Ruka asked, putting his hoodie on his arm as Natsume put his over his shoulder lazily.

"Maybe a few days, I don't think this will take one day." Yuu suggested, pursing his lips together in thought.

The elevator pinged loudly as the silver doors opened slowly as the four walked out, and were greeted by the secretary, Anna.

"Anna! How many calls for those girls did you get?" Koko asked, leaning on her desk as she jumped in her leather office chair and sighed, calming herself.

The other three stopped over to her and waited for her answer as she ran her fingers through her wavy rose hair in thought.

"Umm…I'm guessing about 600. I got so many on hold, most likely for your offer." Anna replied, her cerulean eyes focused on Koko, whose offer made her stay up until 3 in the morning with constant calls, and she would've stayed up all night if she hadn't ignored the rest of the calls.

"I'm sorry Anna. But you know, we had to get them somehow." Koko joked as he grinned, but Anna saw no amusement in the situation.

"Anna, why don't you take a rest and let Nonoko take over? I'm sure you need a break." Yuu suggested as Anna smiled at him and nodded, standing up and grabbing her lavender jacket and walking around her desk.

"Oh, and Kitsuneme was constantly asking me to play his Playstation with him, so could you please go to him? He was really eager, and kept coming out here every minute to ask me." Anna pointed out, walking to the regular elevator and pressing down.

"Sure! I'll go see what my bro is doing!" Koko shouted, running through the halls to his twin brother Kitsuneme.

"Wait, won't we need a lot of help especially today? Anna, can you please stay?" Ruka pointed out, turning around to Anna, who was standing in front of the elevator.

She stopped, and sighed. She knew how much they probably would've needed extra help, and she could take some breaks later on.

"…Fine. Can you call Nonoko though? I need her here." Anna said, turning around, back to her desk, flopping back down on the leather seat.

"Of course." Yuu said, walking out of the main room and into his office.

"Hey, where did Natsume go?" Ruka asked, looking around, only to see him and Anna in the room.

"Oh, he left. I guess he was bored." Anna pointed out, and whipped her head to the east wing; which held Yuu's room, at the sound of a shout, while Ruka did the same.

"What are all these candy wrappers?!"

"Yuu! I can explain! I was only—!" It was Koko's voice this time, but was cut off.

"And you did my Christmas word find too?!" Yuu shouted, and this was what happened whenever Koko used his things.

"I'm sorry!!" Koko shouted, while there was a noise and a faint, husky voice.

"Get back to work."

••Hyuuga•Enterprises•50th•Floor•Main•Office••

"Ok, when are we going to start this?" A woman asked, her emerald eyes focused on her nails, which she was currently filing. She crossed her legs elegantly and flattened her black pencil skirt, wanting to make a good impression even though she already worked for Hyuuga Enterpises. In fact, she was already President of Women's Clothing department. Sumire Shouda was her name.

"I don't know. But I hope we do it soon." A indigo haired woman agreed, flipping her straight locks over her shoulders as they cascaded down her white Ann Taylor blouse, which she had bought yesterday. This young woman was Nonoko Osagawara, who switched off shifts with Anna as a receptionist, and was also Yuu's secretary, who was the President of the Electronics department.

"I'm sure that Yuu is going to come out any time, I just hope soon. This is getting irritating." Anna, the receptionist suggested, who was currently typing out an email to her good friend Yura Otonashi, not bothering to look out the 50th floor's window to the long line of girls, and some guys.

"Hey my beautiful workers! What is up today?" Koko shouted, coming into the main office as they all turned to him, three pairs of annoyed irises focused on him solely.

"What did I do?" Koko asked, taken aback by the irritation in the room.

"You did all of this! I could perfectly be Natsume and Ruka's secretary. You didn't need to do all this!" Sumire shouted, her emerald eyes narrowing at Koko's grin.

"No you can't. You're already the President and all that jazz for the women thingy. So you can't have more than one job!" Koko shouted, laughing at Sumire's eager suggestion.

"President of the Women's Clothing department!" Sumire shouted, irritated at how little Koko knew. God, he was stupid.

"That's what I said! Anyway, Yuu said that he's gonna let the people outside take numbers and then he'll call out a number, and they'll have their little interview." Koko replied, repeating what Yuu had told him to say to the girls.

"And you'll need to help." Koko added, crossing his arms and nodding once more, having his second smart moment in one day.

"What?! But we still have to run this place!" Anna shouted, her cerulean eyes widening at the thought of the…chaos downstairs.

"We'll shut it down for a few days. Think of it as a break young ones." Koko smiled, making a joke within his sentence while the girls sighed and stood up from their places in the main room.

"Fine. What do we have to do?" Nonoko asked, placing her pen, which she was twirling in her fingers, in her hair, her ear holding it in place.

"Well, we'll be sitting in room 100 and we'll call in the girls two by two. Then we'll do a quick interview, and BOOM, it'll be done. I'm glad that it's two at a time instead of one, it'll make it easier." Koko replied, clicking down on the elevator button, which lit up a baige color.

"That sounds like so much work." Sumire sighed, straightening out her silky green collar of her Liz Claiborne blouse.

"It is. But don't worry, the others will be there." Koko replied, smiling as they walked into the elevator. The door closed and Koko pressed 'L' eagerly, and decided to press it more, just for the fun of it.

"Stop it! You're gonna break it!" Nonoko shouted, reaching towards his hand and slapping it, which made him wince and shake it, trying to get rid of the burning.

"Dammit. That hurt you know." Koko muttered, pouting and holding his hand.

Sumire's eye twitched at him and she grabbed the newspaper, which she was holding from before, and whacked him on the back of the head with it. He almost fell to the ground, if the elevator wall didn't stop him.

"What the hell?! Why are you all against me?!" Koko shouted, rubbing the back of his head with a pained expression on his face.

The girls stayed silent all through the rest of the elevator ride. And finally, they reached the destination, the lobby.

Which was flooded with people. Mostly _girls._

"Here we go..." Sumire muttered as they walked out of the elevator and into the lobby, getting ready for the interviews.

••End•of•Chapter•1•Introduction••

There is the end! I hope you liked it!

I used the • black dot, and it is so cool to me! :D You hold down 'Alt' and then press 7 on the num lock side if you have a keyboard like that. I don't know how to if you have a laptop, sorry.

Lol so I didn't change anything maybe the disclaimer nothing more about this I know the follow up chaps will kind of look different since they will be written my style but work with me Live For You will be Beta-ing this story along with Easily Written so I can have one hella of a story for you guys I hate disappointment xD So u kno if im in the mood rating might change –winks-

R&R PPL!! Hope I don't disappoint with future chaps xD


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: dnt own anything only last half of this chap ^_^;

a/n: i am so sorry for all of u grls/guys i promised i would update in a week...i had it done since lolz then but LFY was busy and couldnt beta it then she lost it and i was like damn! and stuff... i tried my hardest on this is hard 2 keep a story which isnt mine in a good mood for the readers.

Please hang in there for me i might not be as good as LFY but i will try and im open minded so if u had any ideas on how to continue let me know cause i have no idea and I hate short chapters like this ^_^'

* * *

Chapter 2: Late Interview

"Hotaru! What's with this long line?!" Mikan shouted, taken aback by the number of people outside the Hyuuga Enterprises building.

"Who knows?" Hotaru stated as a sarcastic statement, more than a sarcastic question.

Mikan analyzed the long line of people, warm chocolate pools widening at the sight of some of their…clothes.

Some girls were showing off their curves while wearing miniskirts, short leather tube tops, and stilettos that Mikan could kill herself in. They applied more make-up, and Mikan could've sworn that some of them pulled their skirts up inches higher, when she thought they couldn't go any higher.

Some were the exact opposite. Black suit jackets, pencil skirts, cream collared shirts, Dolce&Gabbana glasses, rolex watches, straight leg pants, and shoes that she saw in the thrift store. They had brief cases and everything, which Mikan thought were for lawyers.

"God, these people are taking this way too seriously," Hotaru commented, going inside the lobby and walking in like it was nobody's business. She walked in with a emotionless expression, Mikan trying to catch up with Hotaru's quick strides.

"Hotaru! You have to wait up! I can't keep up with your awkward pace!" Mikan shouted, running after Hotaru, and laughing because of her unintended insult.

Hotaru ignored the comment, and walked up to the exasperated Yuu, who was at the front desk instead of the normal receptionist. He was pushing his glasses up constantly, as he kept glancing down and his glasses were on the verge of coming off. He was moving around constantly, left to right, right to left, side to side; he was in a frenzy.

"We need a number. Hurry up, Four-eyes. I don't have all day." Hotaru sneered, annoyed by the long line and the time she will be wasting.

"F-Four-eyes? Excuse me. I'm sorry, but if you're going to be like that, I'm going to have to—!" Yuu started, having flashbacks of when he was called that at the age of 7.

"I'm so sorry! My friend is just really irritated! I apologize for her! Can we please just get a number?" Mikan jumped in, coming up right next to Hotaru and grabbing Yuu's hand in both of hers, her chocolate eyes pleading with desperation.

Yuu was taken aback by the girl, and even blushed a light rose on his cheeks.

"O-Of course," Yuu said, grabbing a number plate and giving it to Mikan, still in a daze.

"Thank you! Hotaru, you need to control your emotions, I mean…" Mikan's voice was no longer heard by Yuu, as she just walked away with her best friend, her stoic friend not looking like she was paying any attention.

Yuu broke out of his zoning out, as Nonoko walked in front of him and waved her hand in front of him, trying to desperately get his attention.

"Helloooo? Anyone home up there? Finally you wake up, I thought you were deaf or something. What happened to you?" Nonoko asked, raising a curious brow at him as he stiffened up in his seat.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Yuu answered, trying to make it sound as smooth and swift as possible, even though he never really could sound like that.

"Really? Doesn't look like nothing to me. What? Are you finally interested in a girl or something?" Nonoko asked, not looking at him in the eye, twirling her pen in her fingers as she stared at the modern lobby, which one of the world-class designers created themselves.

She didn't like to get on this topic with Yuu, since she has a secret crush on him. She says it's just a crush, nothing more, nothing less. Not that anyone— Anna and Sumire— believed her.

"It's nothing," Yuu answered, feeling the awkwardness that suddenly filled up the atmosphere.

"I see. Well, I gotta get back with Anna and Permy, so I guess I'll see you later," Nonoko said, looking at him and smiling, waving as she walked away slowly, her heels' clacking echoing in Yuu's mind.

••Outside•Hyuuga•Enterprises••

"Hotaru! We're number 546! What is with that?! I didn't know this many people would be entering for this!" Mikan exclaimed, looking at the glass tile that said '546'. She couldn't believe how…popular they were.

"You should. It's just that you're slow," Hotaru commented, walking down the street, trying to get to the end of the line, which was impossibly long.

"Well, what are we going to do Hotaru? I mean, shouldn't they be—?" Mikan was cut off by the loud crackle of a speaker, and shrieks of girls.

"Sorry for that. Anyway, we will be taking number 1 right now. Please come to room 100, number 1." The P.A. stated, clicking as it disconnected.

"Hotaru! They're on number 1! And we're 546!" Mikan shouted, pointing to the first two girls in line, who were walking into room 100.

"Well, we'll just have to freaking kill time." Hotaru never said that kind of stuff! Kill time?!

"What?! Hotaru Imai just said that we should 'kill time'?! Are you ok Hotaru?!" Mikan asked, putting her hand on Hotaru's forehead, which got slapped away.

"Let's just shop or something," Hotaru muttered, as Mikan gasped again, though it was playful and mocking.

"Hotaru! You just said we should shop! You never like to spend money!"

"Shut up."

••3•Hours•Later••

Finally, after 3 hours of vigorous shopping, crying cashiers, and full wallets, they went back to Hyuuga Enterprises for their interview.

They were at the front desk when they saw that there weren't that many girls left in line. But of course, a lot of girls were crying, friends crying with them. The  
mature ones just huffed and stalked off.

"Number 546, please come to room 100," Yuu's voice tired and lethargic, as he cleared his throat soon afterwards.

"Hotaru! We're up! God, this took so long!" Mikan shouted, as the two conversed their way to room 100, where the interview would begin.

••Room•100••

"Natsume, I'm beat," Ruka blurted out, coughing and wiping his cheeks; which had lipstick from the women who went ballistic on them. They had to call the security  
to get those animals off them. They even ripped some of Natsume's shirt off, part of his sleeve missing.

"They're all stupid. We're almost done. Besides, we'll get Yome after this," Natsume reassured him darkly, his gaze turning to Koko, who was trying to do the Rubix  
Cube.

"Damn this piece of—hey! Why is everyone staring at me?! Look, it's a advertisement, and advertisement's gotta be good," Koko replied, slamming the Rubix Cube on the desk, which they all shared, and stood up.

Then, like Koko knew it was coming, the doors opened and two women walked in. Actually, they looked more like teenagers.

Everyone in the room looked up to see a raven hair girl with shoulder length hair walking gracefully inside with a expressionless face, along side her was a brunette girl with wide hazel eyes whispering at the other girl excitedly.

Koko stood up wide eyed staring at Mikan. "Sakura?" Mikan looked up at him and stared.

"You're Sakura Mikan, aren't you?" Koko asked as everyone else stared at him as if he was crazy.

Mikan stared at him confused. "Yes, do I know you?"

Koko grinned and walked over to her. "It's me, Kokoroyome! We were partners in crime in junior high!"

"OH MY GOSH!! KOKO!!!!" She squealed as she jump over to him and hugged him.

Hotaru on the other hand was staring annoyed at her over cheerful friend who was jumping up and down while talking at the same time with Koko.

Suddenly there was a screech on the floor and pink haired Anna walked over to Mikan with a nervous smile. Mikan of course didn't notice it.

"And who might you be?" Anna asked as innocent as she could

Mikan let go of Koko and extended her hand to her.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sakura Mikan, Koko's childhood friend and partner in crime."

Hotaru stared blankly at the wall thinking how she made friends with such an idiot who introduces herself like that on a job interview.

Anna's mood suddenly changed and she was smiling sweetly at Mikan. "Nice to meet you. I'm Umenomiya Anna." She motioned to the two empty sits in the middle of the room.

Mikan nodded and sat after Hotaru, staring at the table where Koko just sat.

Nonoko stood, cleared her throat, and open her mouth to ask something when the door banged open and there stood a strawberry blonde hair, green eyed beauty, looking around the room like a predator smelling it's pray.

Mikan looked at the girl wide eyed and took in a deep breath. "Koizumi," she hissed.

Luna looked at the girl and narrowed her gaze. With a small huff she walked elegantly into the room and stood in front of Mikan.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and smirked. "How have you been, twerp?"

Mikan closed her fist tightly and smirk at her. "Better now that you are not in my life."

Luna twitched and 'hmph'ed at her. "At least I'm not the one who lost all her life in-" She didn't get to finish as Mikan stood up and punched her right in the face.

Luna took a few steps back and glared at her with her good eye, the other one already swelling. "You're still as defensive as always, you bitch."

Mikan smiled innocently at her and sat back down. "I don't have any idea what you are saying, I'm just trying to get over with my interview so I know if I have a job. Because unlike some people, I do need to work for a living."

Luna was about to retort when she was pulled back. "What's with all the ruckus here? Aren't you a pop star? You should behave, especially with two of the most famous businessman in your presence."

Luna widened her eyes and looked at the back of the table. Totally ignoring Mikan, she walked fast to the back of it and jumped, screaming, "NATSUMEE!!", followed by a "Stay away, hag," and Luna was thrown to the floor.

Suddenly, a dark hair guy walked in and pulled Luna to her feet, walking out with her trailing behind, complaining.

Mikan smiled as if nothing happen, waiting for Nonoko to start asking questions.

Nonoko once again cleared her throat to start the interview when Natsume stood up from his chair. A screech from the chair was the only sound heard.

As Natsume made his way over to Mikan, Nonoko frowned and took deep breaths trying to control her annoyance. It just didn't seem to be her day.

Mikan stared at the guy who stood up, his red eyes boring into her hazel ones, his husky tantalizing voice asking her a simple question.

"You know Koizumi, little girl?"

* * *

Yeah i know short im mad at myself but i just didnt knew what to do so please if u have any ideas pm or leave it in a review it would be greatly appreciated...


End file.
